


Read my Mind

by jjongshoe



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Jongyu, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe
Summary: The story of a businessman and a gypsy who were meant to be. Would they fight their attraction? Or would they succumb to it?





	1. Chapter 1

Jonghyun stretched out on the office couch, tired. He had finished five meetings on the same day, and he was highly exhausted. This was truly not the reality he wanted. He wanted to get home as fast as he could, and just sleep. His secretary entered, smiling so much, that Jonghyun instantly felt suspicious. She wanted something. It was only a matter of time before he found out what it was. He didn't have the patience to beg her to tell him, so he just acted like he didn't care. Sure enough, she said, 'Boss, guess what. I've just been to the fair. This year is really good. There was this guy who told me my future. I think he was really amazing. You should totally go there too. I wonder what your future would be'. Jonghyun rolled his eyes. His so-called smart secretary had obviously been cheated out of her money by some bogus crook. Shaking his head, he asked her where this fair was, so that he could find this crook and get her money back. Walking through the fairground, he saw some happy looking children running around with brightly colored balloons in their hands. His eyes narrowed when he saw a stall with a velvet sign that said 'Get your fortunes told by the Great Jinki'. So this was it. He stood in line, waiting to see this Jinki person. He entered the room, expecting an ancient, creepy old man, but was surprised to find a handsome man who seemed his age. 

Jinki looked up to see the customer. This man was so handsome that it took all of Jinki's self-control not to jump up, touch his face and kiss him all over. Glancing at the floor nervously, he asked the man to sit down and Jinki put his hands on the crystal ball in front of him and rubbed it. When he gazed inside, he almost did a double take. He saw himself naked, and that man was licking whipped cream off of him. This couldn't be. There was no way on earth he could tell the man what he had seen. He took the man's hand and tried to ignore the sudden thrill that passed through his body. 

Jonghyun was amazed at the response he felt after the gypsy touched him. He had never felt such an intense attraction for anyone before. Closing his mind to his lust, he listened intently to what the gypsy told him. So, his secretary was right. This guy was good. He had managed to reveal a lot about Jonghyun which a lot of people didn't know about. Suddenly, the gypsy grinned and said, 'Sorry sir, but your time is up'. Jonghyun had to know more about this guy. He just had to. He had to possess this cheeky gypsy and teach him a lesson or two in manners. He was Kim Jonghyun, heir to his father's vast business empire. If he wanted more time, he should get it. There was no way on earth that this guy could treat him that way.

Frowning, Jonghyun walked towards the back door and waited for that guy. Jinki. Truth be told, he had a really nice name. The rest of him wasn't too bad either. Jonghyun was used to always getting what he wanted. At this moment, he wanted Jinki. 

Jinki was finally finished. He was amazed at how many people were standing in line, waiting. His family had always told him that he had a 'gift', but this was just a hobby for him. He had a job interview the next day, at one of the business firms. Hopefully, he would do well and be accepted. He walked outside, exhausted when he bumped into the handsome man from before. His heart started beating faster, which made him remember what he had seen. No, this couldn't be happening. He had to escape. They were both from different worlds, this couldn't happen. 

Jonghyun couldn't believe his eyes. That Jinki was trying to escape. From him. What was he, a tiger? Sure, he could be a tiger in bed, but this was no way to treat someone of his status. Leaping forward, he caught hold of Jinki's hands and growled, 'And where do you think you're going? You cannot refuse me what is rightfully mine'. Saying so, he dipped Jinki's head backward, and bit his lower lip gently, before kissing him thoroughly. 

Jinki pulled away, breathing heavily. He had never been kissed this aggressively before. He just wanted to melt into this man's arms. Instead, he stood straight, looked into his eyes and said, 'What do you think you're doing? I don't even know you. Please go away and leave me alone. You can't just grab someone and start kissing them'. The man whispered that his name was Jonghyun. Jinki narrowed his eyes and hissed, 'Well, Jonghyun, I hate people like you. You think the world and everyone in it belong to you. But they don't. You don't even know how to treat people. I really hope I never have to see you again'. 

Jonghyun watched Jinki turn around and stomp off, in another direction. That was unexpected, but strangely, he wasn't angry. Maybe Jinki had a point. He was being a bit demanding. So, Jinki wanted to be wooed? He could do that. Jinki seemed rather old-fashioned, but he really seemed worth it. He went back home to try to find the fair's address so that he could send him flowers. He was horrified when he saw that the fair was moving to Japan. Was this it? Would he never be able to see Jinki again?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jinki woke up feeling extremely nervous. He had bought a new suit for the occasion and wore it. He had a 9 o' clock interview with the company's head and didn't want to be late. He took a cab and reached the building. It took him ages to find out where the office was, and he ran in, panting. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled at him. She looked vaguely familiar. Oh god. She had come to the fair. He had to get out of here before she told her boss. What would he think, if he found out that he was just a lowly boy from a county fair? Luckily for him, she didn't make any comment. Rather, she just opened the door and told him to go inside. He could feel his heart thumping louder and louder. He swallowed nervously, as he looked around the huge room. It was black and white, and extremely organized. He made his way towards the desk before his heart stopped. It was him. 

Jonghyun couldn't believe his eyes. Jinki was standing right in front of him, looking absolutely delectable in a freshly pressed suit. No, he had to focus on the interview. Jinki was really smart and would surely be an asset to his company. With a broad smile, Jonghyun signed the contract. He knew he just couldn't jump on Jinki and take him right there, as much as he wanted to. Instead, he took a deep breath and asked Jinki if he wanted to get something to eat. 

Jinki felt a little uncomfortable at first, but he remembered how good he had felt that day after Jonghyun kissed him. He spent the next hour getting to know his new boss. Surprisingly, Jonghyun seemed to be exactly his type. He had everything that Jinki wanted in a man. But there was no way he could get into a relationship with his boss. It was simply not done. 

Why was Jinki acting this way? Did he not like him at all? Had he done something wrong? Jonghyun wasn't used to this at all. It wasn't as if he spent all his time picking up guys in bars. He genuinely felt some connection between himself and Jinki. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be with his Jinki. 

He just couldn't help it. Each time Jinki looked at his boss, the same scene kept replaying in his head. Maybe it was a sign from the universe, telling him to buy some more whipped cream. He laughed and stopped to buy some, on his way home. He had to be prepared if the crystal ball was right. 

Jonghyun had to try to move on. It was clear that Jinki wasn't the least bit interested in him. It was pretty upsetting since he could have sworn that Jinki had felt something too. He was certain that there was a spark between them. It was a pity. He wondered if he would ever get over Jinki. It was true that they had just kissed once. But there was something about Jinki that made him want to grab him and tell the world that he was only his. 

When Jinki arrived at work the next day, he was shocked to find out that Jonghyun didn't even look at him once. Did he do something wrong? Why was Jonghyun acting so cold towards him? He hated the sinking feeling in his heart. Why was this happening? That was it. He was going to make sure that his 'vision' came true. Jinki narrowed his eyes and looked at Jonghyun, who was turning his back to him. He then sat on the table, picked up a ruler and banged it against the side of the table. 

Jonghyun almost jumped out of his skin. Without thinking, he looked at Jinki and felt his mouth getting dry. What was with that Jinki? The way he was sitting, he looked like a porn star. He felt himself getting hard and turned away again before Jinki noticed. He had thought Jinki was the shy type and was shocked when Jinki wrapped his legs around his (Jonghyun's) waist. 

Jinki looked like a lost little boy but was well versed in the art of seduction. With the grace of a fox, he jumped off the edge of the desk, quickly pushed Jonghyun onto it, and straddled him. The look on his face was so worth it. He leaned forward and kissed Jonghyun's neck. He could feel the little shiver of excitement resonating from Jonghyun, and that itself was such a turn on. But the boss would have to be content with a little 'skin ship'. Jinki really wanted to treat him the same way he had been treated. 

Jonghyun couldn't control himself at all, but that Jinki wasn't allowing him to do anything. Oh, how he wanted to mount and do him right there on the table. Sadly, he just couldn't. But there would be time for that. Soon. He would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

For now, he had to resist his charming assistant, no matter how hard it was for him.

 

A month had passed, and Jinki was getting rather tired of teasing Jonghyun. They had become friends, and they had also gone on the occasional date. He was beginning to really like Jonghyun. If only he didn't live alone...he would have taken Jonghyun to meet his family. He really couldn't keep his hands off Jonghyun any longer. He just couldn't. He had to think of some excuse.

 

Jonghyun was rather surprised when Jinki invited him home for dinner, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he just kissed his handsome assistant and promised to be there. In the evening, he dressed up and went to Jinki's place. Wow, he really had gone all out for him. Feeling touched, he moved to help him set the table. Strangely enough, this guy seemed to have a lot of whipped cream. That was odd.

 

Jinki was flabbergasted when Jonghyun noticed the multiple canisters of whipped cream. Should he tell him about the vision? No, that would be too embarrassing. After dinner, Jonghyun picked up one of the canisters, and with a sly smile, said, 'I think I know a way in which we can use this'. Jinki's heart almost fell out of his chest. Was it going to happen?

 

Jonghyun slid his arms under Jinki's shirt and pinched his nipple. Jinki's quick intake of breath made Jonghyun all the more excited. Biting his lip, he slowly raised Jinki's shirt above his head. In return, Jinki grabbed the back of Jonghyun's head and bit his lower lip. He then walked to the bed and lay down, all the while smiling at Jonghyun.

 

Jinki watched calmly as Jonghyun picked up one of the canisters and opened it. He sprayed the whipped cream all over Jinki's torso. The sensation of the soft cream made Jinki's nipples harden. He watched, wide-eyed as Jonghyun bent down, and licked his collarbone. The ripple of pleasure he felt was just surprising. As he licked off the whipped cream, Jonghyun kept blowing. The heat of Jonghyun's tongue mixed with the coolness of the air was enough to drive Jinki crazy. Jonghyun seemed so skilled. Jinki kept breathing heavily as Jonghyun continued to lick the whipped cream off him. Oh, the things he would do to that tongue when their places were reversed. He held Jonghyun's hair and pulled it gently. He wasn't able to control his emotions as Jonghyun licked and bit him.

 

Jinki moaned as Jonghyun licked his rock hard nipple. That moan was enough. Jonghyun couldn't stand it anymore. He held Jinki close and rubbed his lips against his neck. He then licked off the little bit of whipped cream that was left. He was stunned as Jinki suddenly pushed him away. Jinki straddled Jonghyun and brought his lips close to his ear, whispering 'Now it's my turn, Kim Jonghyun. It's my turn to make you scream'. He slid his hands into Jonghyun's pants and pulled the elastic of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around Jonghyun's length and smirked. He bit Jonghyun's earlobe and muttered, 'Oh look, you're wet already'. With a glint in his eye, he kneeled down, without taking his eyes away from Jonghyun's face. 

 

Oh no. That boy was such a tease. Jonghyun closed his eyes as Jinki reached into his pants and pulled out his rock hard, ramrod straight penis. With a crooked smile, he bent downwards. Jonghyun quivered when he felt Jinki's tongue touch the tip of his penis. Oh god no. 

Jinki licked the tip of Jonghyun's penis and kissed it gently. Then, he licked the length. Jonghyun's moans just seemed to be egging him on. Slowly, he placed his mouth to Jonghyun's dick and started sucking it. Jonghyun's hands immediately went to his hair, and he started controlling Jinki's rhythm. 

Jinki looked delectable, even with his chin covered in saliva, and the sweat of his effort. Jonghyun had always thought Jinki would be rather shy. Apparently, Jinki could dominate him. He couldn't even think anymore. He was so close to coming when Jinki suddenly stood up, and said, 'Try to control yourself, Jonghyun. Don't come yet'. This was pure torture. Jonghyun tried hard to control himself, but one drop slid down his hard length. Jinki almost pounced on him and licked it off. Slowly. 

Jinki was enjoying himself. Poor Jonghyun. Maybe this was enough. Jinki grabbed Jonghyun and brought his face close to his. He ravaged Jonghyun's mouth while wrapping his fingers around his dick once again. He caressed it while thrusting his tongue into Jonghyun's mouth. Jonghyun was trembling and sweating with the effort of his constraint. Jinki touched his shoulder, signaling that he didn't have to control himself any longer. Not a moment too soon, Jonghyun came into Jinki's outstretched palm. Jinki smirked, saying 'Oh, do I make you that happy, Jonghyun-ssi? Maybe I deserve a raise'.   
*********************************************************************************  
Boy, that guy was too sassy for his own good. But Jonghyun was too happy to focus on that. When he moved towards Jinki, he was pushed away. What was wrong with that guy? What did he (Jonghyun) do wrong?

Jinki felt a little bad when he saw the sad expression on Jonghyun's face. But he knew that he couldn't really go all the way with him just yet. It was way too early for that. Judging from the expression on Jonghyun's face, he had hit a nerve. He pulled Jonghyun into a hug and caressed the side of his face. 

Jonghyun suddenly felt a lot better. Perhaps it was better to wait. It would be worth it. Of course. Jinki would be worth the wait. He looked at his watch and remembered his meeting, the following day. He kissed the top of Jinki's head, and slowly walked home. 

The next morning, Jinki went to work to find a whole bunch of unopened letters on his table. Sigh, he would have to keep track of Jonghyun's mail now, too. This was just great. What an amazing start to the day. He picked up the first envelope and opened it. It was from someone named Kibum. It didn't seem official, so Jinki assumed that it was personal. Overcome by curiosity, he opened it. Strange, Jonghyun had never mentioned him. The letter said, 'Jagiya, I'm coming to Hanguk for a week. Let's spend time together. It would be like the old days. Do you remember how much fun we used to have? Book a room at some hotel, and if you're lucky, I'll teach you everything I know. Who knows, I might even let you spend the night. Let's have fun. Kisses, Kibum'. Who was this guy? An ex? He didn't seem like one. What if....Jonghyun had a boyfriend? He sank into a chair, feeling as though he had just had all of his breath knocked out of him. He felt like a slut. No, a cheap whore. There was only one way to know for sure. He would have to check inside Jonghyun's desk drawers. To find out if what he thought was right. He slowly crept to the desk and opened the first drawer. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and closed it quickly. He would have to check it later. 

Jonghyun strode into his office to find Jinki there, with a sort of sad expression on his face. What was wrong now? He felt Jinki recoil when he touched him and was really hurt. What had happened to his gentle Jinki? Now, he could see the hurt in Jinki's eyes, along with a fire. One that wasn't there before. Was something wrong? Had he done something wrong? Why wouldn't Jinki let him touch him? What had he done? If he had somehow infuriated Jinki, then it was better to leave him alone. Jonghyun stood up, and quietly murmured that he would go home, and left his office. 

Good. This was his chance. He just had to find out the truth. He ran his hand over Jonghyun's mahogany desk before summoning the courage to open the first drawer. It opened, with a creaking noise and was filled with visiting cards, some books, and an MP3 player. Was he just imagining it all? Maybe he was wrong. Jinki wiped off the sweat from his brow before settling down on the big leather chair, to think. Could he be wrong? That was it. He had to be wrong. Jonghyun was upset and hurt because of him. He just had to go after him and apologize. As he stood up, he knocked over a bound book. He bent down to pick it up when he noticed a polaroid sticking out of it. He took it out to find 'Kibum + Jonghyun' written on it, along with a date. Wait, that was a week before he had met Jonghyun. With trembling fingers, he turned the polaroid over, praying that it wouldn't be what he thought it was. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he had difficulty breathing. He almost felt a physical pain tear through his heart. Clutching his chest, he sank to the floor, then all the lights went out. The polaroid floated to the ground, revealing a picture of Jonghyun kissing a handsome blonde man.


	4. Chapter 4

The secretary walked into Jonghyun's office to find an unconscious Jinki. Luckily, he had a pulse, but she had no idea what to do. She tried to call Jonghyun, but his phone was switched off. Not knowing what to do, she called for an ambulance, which arrived and took Jinki to a nearby hospital. She stayed till he opened his eyes when he begged her not to tell anyone about this. He had a weak heart, and apparently, this had happened before. Jonghyun had to know about this, but Jinki had made her promise him. 

Jinki was in a state of panic. Jonghyun must never know about this. Could he trust the secretary to keep her promise? Well, he really had no choice. He spent the night at the hospital, where the doctor told him to exert himself or his emotions too much. What could he do? That picture....brought this on. Oh no. He hadn't kept it back. Now, Jonghyun would know that he had seen it. Why should he (Jinki) care anyway? Jonghyun had a boyfriend. It was time to try to get over him. He wouldn't let Jonghyun play with him. He was no toy. Oh well, he had to go see his boss and ask for a week of leave. That Kibum guy would keep Jonghyun busy. He didn't need Jinki anymore. 

Jonghyun walked into his office and was surprised not to see Jinki there. This was strange. Jinki was never late. He walked to his desk and sat down, waiting for Jinki. Then, he saw something on the floor. Bending down, he picked it up. Oh no. Oh no no no. He hoped Jinki hadn't seen it. Who was he kidding? He probably had. That was probably why he was late. Oh no. Poor Jinki. What did he think? He tried calling him, but his phone was switched off. Was Jinki angry? He went over to Jinki's house to apologize, but the door was locked. Where had Jinki gone?

In the meantime, Jinki reluctantly made his way to work. He smiled at Jonghyun's secretary and left an envelope on Jinki's desk and left. He walked towards the railway station. He felt horrible. Why did he have to open that particular letter? Things would have been so much better if he hadn't. He could have avoided checking the drawer too. He couldn't cope with how he felt. He sat on a bench and watched the trains pass by. It was too easy. He could just end it all. Even though he had known Jonghyun for such a short period of time, he had grown to love him. At first, he thought the feeling would pass, but it had just become stronger. Why was he so attached to Jonghyun? Why did the picture matter so much? He could feel the familiar pain. Instead of controlling his emotions, he let the tears stream down his cheeks. They felt hot against his skin, which just made him feel worse for some reason. He stood up and watched a train whiz past. He had been replaced. No, Jonghyun never really needed him. He was just an object. You could never love an object. His life was in his own hands. He could end it at any moment. Wiping away his tears furiously, he walked towards the tracks. 

Jonghyun was frantic. Where could Jinki have gone? Just then, his phone rang, and he picked it up eagerly, expecting it to be Jinki. But it wasn't. It was his secretary who informed him that Jinki had left a letter for him. He raced back to his office and opened the envelope. The letter inside was brief and consisted of, 'Jonghyun-ssi, you'll be fine without me. You don't need me anymore. I didn't want to wait and say goodbye because I know I can't handle it. I'm sorry - Jinki'. What did that even mean? Did he just resign? Was it because of the job or the picture he had seen? Judging from the stain of teardrops on the letter, it was surely the picture. What did he mean by 'I'm sorry'? What was Jinki up to? Jinki was a moody person who would feel depressed very easily. Where would he have gone? What was Jinki going to do? He needed Jinki. He had to find him before he could do something stupid. True, he (Jonghyun) had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but meeting Jinki was not one of them. He could change for Jinki. He would be exactly what Jinki wanted. Jinki meant the world to him. Why couldn't the idiot realize that? Jonghyun felt horrible. On a sudden impulse, he searched for the number of the carnival where Jinki had worked and dialed it. The manager of the carnival picked up and promised to help Jonghyun find Jinki. After quitting the carnival, Jinki had made one call, to his best friend, saying that he had got a job. The manager quickly traced the friend and made him talk to Jonghyun. Jonghyun was sure that his panic could be heard in his voice. When he asked Jinki's friend where he could have gone, he replied, 'Oh that's easy. Our Jinki was always fascinated by trains. He would even say that he would die in a train crash, like his parents. I hope you find him soon'. Was his Jinki going to kill himself? Jonghyun hurried towards the train station, fervently praying that he wouldn't be too late. He had to save his Jinki.   
************************************************************************************************************

Blinded by tears, Jinki stepped on the edge of the platform, ready to jump, when he was pulled back. He turned around and was stunned to see a five year old. That little boy just looked at him and said, '  
ahjussi, uljimaseyo'. The child's innocence touched Jinki's heart, and his face automatically broke into a small smile. He didn't want to die anymore. There was someone who cared about him. He sat down on a bench, with the boy, and spoke to him. There was something about that boy which calmed him down. It turned out that his name was Junho. Just then he heard his name and looked up. 

Jonghyun was running all over the station, trying to find his Jinki, when he saw him sitting on a bench. Filled with relief, he called out, 'Jinki-ah, mianhae'. 

Jinki was overcome with emotion. It was Jonghyun. He had come to find him. That meant.....that meant he actually cared about him. He almost flew into Jonghyun's outstretched arms and buried his face in his shoulder. He felt safe in Jonghyun's arms. He pulled away and turned around to find that Junho was nowhere to be found. Where was that child? He looked around for a few minutes and then wondered if he had imagined him. There was something that seemed awfully familiar about Junho. He owed his life to that child. 

Jonghyun noticed Jinki staring at the bench, and then looking around frantically. Was he experiencing a concussion? Never mind, he would take him home and take care of him. It was time Jinki knew how Jonghyun really felt about him. Jinki looked at him and said, 'Jonghyun-ah, thank you for finding me'. 

Jinki didn't care about how Jonghyun had known where to look for him. He was more than happy to just be with him. He looked up when Jonghyun suddenly squeezed his hand. 'Jinki-ah, I'm sorry about everything. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I almost lost you today, and I will never let that happen again. You're mine, and I'm yours. I....I love you, Jinki-ah'. Jinki's heart almost burst with joy. Jonghyun's words were enough. He just wouldn't care about that picture any longer. Why should he? Jonghyun loved him. That was enough. The man he loved, loved him back. What more could he ask for? 

Jonghyun had Jinki's note in his pocket, and he knew that he would always keep it with him. It was his way of punishing himself. He would show Jinki how much he loved him. He would never let Jinki experience sadness again. Jinki was like a shy little child again. Jonghyun loved how warm he felt when Jinki touched him in any way. They had reached Jonghyun's house, and he made them dinner. After dinner, he carried Jinki into his bed. Jinki stretched under the covers and fell asleep immediately. Why was Jinki so beautiful? Jonghyun wanted to take care of him forever. He fondled an errant lock of hair on Jinki's forehead and smiled broadly when Jinki cuddled closer to him, in his sleep. He cradled Jinki in his arms, and fell asleep, with Jinki's head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinki awoke to find Jonghyun's muscular arm around him. He now knew that he had no reason to feel insecure. If he had Jonghyun by his side, he would always be happy. His Jonghyun was handsome even when he was asleep. He lovingly traced his features with his fingers and smiled when Jonghyun stirred. He looked angelic. Suddenly, the sleeping angel woke up, and Jinki found himself under his body. 

Jonghyun straddled Jinki and kissed the tip of his nose. His Jinki was getting more handsome each day. He loved to just look at him. Sometimes, he doubted whether he would ever be happy, but each time he saw Jinki smile, those doubts vanished. He would take care of him and make sure that he never did anything stupid like that ever again. It was simply amazing that Jinki loved him so much. But what should he do about Kibum? For now, he would focus on his Jinki. 

Jinki's eyes widened slightly as Jonghyun nipped the tip of his nose, saying, 'Jinki-ah, you shouldn't have run away from me like that. I'm afraid you have to be punished now'. He bit the side of Jinki's neck and kissed his creased brow. Jinki smirked and quickly moved so that he was on top. Now he was in total control, just the way he wanted it. He just grinned, and said, 'Well, Jonghyun-ah, you made me want to run away, so I think it is you who should be punished. I know just what to do to you'. 

Jonghyun propped himself on his elbows and grinned, wondering what Jinki had planned for him. Surely, it would be rather interesting. Jinki suddenly got up, walked to a cupboard and took out a tie. With a stern expression on his face, he ordered Jonghyun to sit on a chair, while he blindfolded him. 

Jinki was surprised that Jonghyun had actually agreed. He was going to do whatever it took to make him feel good. There he was, sitting on the chair, blindfolded and half-naked. Just the way he liked him. Now, he just had to go to the kitchen and find something to tease his captive. Haha, this way, Jonghyun was his to command. He quickly gathered an ice cube, and some oranges and grapes and went back to his Jonghyun. He was going to make that boy scream. For sure. He used the ice cube to trace the outline of Jonghyun's lips and grinned when Jonghyun let out a little squeak. He really deserved that. 

Boy, was Jinki sneaky. The cold ice cube and his body's reaction to Jinki surprised him. Jinki had hardly done anything. This was surprising. He didn't realize that his body was so used to Jinki. It was rather incredible. He waited, with bated breath to what Jinki was going to do next. He thought he could vaguely smell oranges. No, that couldn't be true. Was Jinki hungry now? He was probably just imagining it. Suddenly, he heard Jinki telling him to open his mouth. What was he going to do? He parted his lips to be greeted with a blast of orange juice. He swallowed and tried to ignore the drips. Suddenly, he could feel Jinki's weight on him. 

Jinki moved forward and licked and sucked the juice off Jonghyun's lower lip. He felt Jonghyun stiffen, then relax as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jinki felt himself grow hard as Jonghyun suddenly grasped him closer. It was obvious what this close proximity was doing to both of them. He whispered, 'Be patient, Jonghyun-ah, I'm not done yet'. Although he wanted to skip the foreplay entirely, he wanted to make Jonghyun feel good. He put an orange slice in his mouth and fed it to Jonghyun. That was it. He just couldn't control himself for one second longer. He tore off Jonghyun's blindfold and started ravaging his mouth. 

Finally, Jonghyun could see again. It was utter torture that he couldn't even see Jinki. It felt absolutely perfect. He closed his lips on Jinki's nipple and sucked noisily. Jinki's moans were making him harder by the second. He loved the feeling of Jinki pulling his hair in frustration. Jinki's hands roamed his body as he suckled, and Jonghyun almost jumped when Jinki sucked his earlobe. He was sure that neither of them would be able to continue this foreplay for much longer. He pulled away, panting with need, and noticed that Jinki was pretty much the same way. His pupils were dilated and he spoke in a strangled whisper. 'Jonghyun-ah, please. I can't wait any longer. I have to feel you inside me now'. 

Jonghyun was in two minds: he could either hold out for a little while longer, and tease Jinki, or he could respond to his body. Well, it looked like he just had to let his body take control now. He gently turned Jinki onto his stomach and said, 'Jinki-ah, bite the pillow'. He gently parted Jinki's thighs before easing himself inside slowly, inch by inch. He kissed the back of Jinki's neck before starting to thrust. Jinki's bucking body made him feel even hotter, as he continued thrusting rather roughly. He could feel the sweat trickling down his body, but didn't bother wiping it off. 

Jinki was gripping the pillow as tightly as he could. It was obvious that Jonghyun had lost all of his control. He touched his penis gingerly to see if he was just as bad. Judging by the drop of cum slowly trickling, he was even worse. Oh, it felt so good. He was tired of people treating him as though he was made of glass. Jonghyun was really a skillful lover. He gasped as one of Jonghyun's hands moved from his hips, and cupped his balls. Jinki's moans increased and this seemed to send Jonghyun into a frenzy too. 

Jonghyun could feel Jinki start to cum. And he knew that he was not far behind either. He reached the climax at the same time as Jinki. He felt Jinki's warm load in the palm of his hand. He bit Jinki's shoulder as he almost collapsed with exhaustion. This was how it was going to be, every day. He would love his Jinki till the end. Smiling, he caressed Jinki's shoulder, and spooned him, as he fell asleep. Jonghyun couldn't keep the thoughts of Kibum from his mind. He had to get rid of him, quickly. Should he tell him the truth? Perhaps that would be for the best. 

Jonghyun awoke the next morning and fervently wrote a letter to Kibum, who was due to arrive in a few days. He tried to explain as much as he could about Jinki. What would Kibum think? He had always had a bit of a temper. This was not going to end well. 

Meanwhile, Kibum was packing his suitcase, and thinking of Jonghyun. He smiled as he remembered how they had first met. It was when they were in college. To be honest, Jonghyun had never really sparked his fancy at first. He (Kibum) was always more into sporty guys, but he had been hooked when he heard Jonghyun sing. From that moment, he knew that Jonghyun was going to be his. He noticed that Jonghyun really didn't seem as open as he was, so he made the first move. As soon as Jonghyun got off the stage, Kibum walked up to him and uttered the words 'Let's go out'. As he had expected, Jonghyun just smiled and blushed, which proved that he seemed to like him too. Things had just gone on from there. He was very fond of Jonghyun but wasn't in love with him. Kibum wondered who this Jinki was, who had replaced him. The feeling of being replaced really wasn't good, so it was obvious that he had to find a boyfriend soon. First, he had to meet this Jinki and see if he was really the right man for Jonghyun. He had to be tested. For Jonghyun's sake, Kibum wished this Jinki person would pass the test. Tested, tasted....haha Whatever it was, Kibum was sure it would be fun. For him, at least. He should feel angry because his man had been taken away from him; but surprisingly, Kibum found himself anticipating his meeting with Jinki.

Kibum exited the airplane and made his way to the hotel that Jonghyun had booked him into. After resting for a while, he walked to Jonghyun's office and was greeted by a really handsome boy who informed him that Jonghyun had gone out. Now, who could this cutie be? Well, well...so this was the famous Jinki. Jonghyun certainly had taste; he had to give him that much. It was time to test Jinki. Would he pass or fail? Only time would tell.

Jinki was shocked when this random handsome man grabbed his waist. What was going on? Who the heck was this guy and what did he want? He almost cringed when the guy brought his lips near his (Jinki's) ear and murmured, 'Come here, handsome. Let's take a good look at you. So, it seems like our Jonghyun likes you, huh? Well, I'll be the judge of that'. What? Did he know Jonghyun? Who was this guy? What was he going to do? Jinki desperately wanted to escape from this place. He really didn't like the way that guy was eyeing him. As though he was the last piece of sushi. This was wrong. He just had to get away from this crazy person. 

Kibum wanted to laugh at the way Jinki resembled a frightened little rabbit at that moment. He looked absolutely loveable. Jonghyun had done well, but he had to see if Jinki deserved Jonghyun's love or not. The poor little bunny. He watched Jinki's eyes widen with fear as he grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Kibum moulded him against his body and stroked his hair gently. It was time. Smiling a little, he pressed his lips firmly against Jinki's and was surprised by what happened next. What the hell...? That little wildcat. Never in his life had he ever been punched in the face. After gingerly wiping the blood away from his nose, he stood up straight and smiled. Jinki had passed the test. He looked at the trembling boy and said, 'My name is Kibum. Tell Jonghyun that I was here', as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Jinki breathed a sigh of relief before the gravity of what he had done sunk in. Oh no. This was the guy who had written the letter. Was he after Jonghyun? If so, why would he want to touch him (Jinki)? Jonghyun was not going to be pleased; that was for sure. Just then, Jonghyun entered, and Jinki stammered while telling him what had happened.

Although Jonghyun was happy at how loyal Jinki was, he really didn't know how to face Kibum again. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he contemplated what he should say to comfort Kibum. He had a flaming temper, and to top it all off, Jinki had probably broken his nose. What was going to happen? His phone rang and he glanced at it to see who was calling him. Kibum. This was not going to end well. He was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonghyun took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Kibum's hotel room. He flinched as he heard the sound of things being thrown across the room. Oh no, Kibum seemed to be in a fine temper. Now, Jonghyun was certain that it was not going to end well for him at all. He opened the door and walked in to find a totally trashed hotel room. Kibum was sitting in a corner, holding a handkerchief to stop the bleeding from his nose. Jonghyun walked up behind him and hugged Kibum and winced as he struggled, then finally relaxed. 

Kibum turned around furiously and slapped Jonghyun across the face. He deserved it, for what that wildcat did. Kibum could've been a model if he wanted to and now that Jinki had destroyed his chances. His heart hurt when Jonghyun touched his cheek lightly and sat down on the bed without saying a word. Kibum still loved Jonghyun and he really didn't want Jinki to have him. He walked over and lightly touched Jonghyun's cheek which bore the red outline of his (Kibum's) hand. How could he give up the man he loved? He just wanted to hold Jonghyun close and tell him how much he loved him, but he knew he couldn't. Jonghyun deserved Jinki. Kibum took a deep breath and said, 'Jonghyun-ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. I was jealous and angry with you. But now I see that I had made a mistake. Jinki really loves you. I think you should go to him, and keep him happy. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine'. Kibum felt his heart lurch when he saw the smile that spread over Jonghyun's handsome face. He knew he was doing the right thing. There was just one more thing he needed to do. After Jonghyun left, he made a call. 

Jinki felt extremely awkward as he placed the receiver back onto the base. What did Kibum want now? He really didn't want to meet him, especially in his hotel room, but he went. Kibum opened the door with a small smile, and said, 'Jinki, I'm sorry about what I did before. I just had to see if you really loved my Jonghyun. I see that you love him as much as he loves you. I won't stand in your way. He's yours. I was wrong. I'm sorry'. This was unexpected and from the heart. Jinki felt touched and hugged Kibum before he made his way out to meet Jonghyun. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum stood near the window of his hotel room and he watched Jinki run into Jonghyun's open arms. He had done the right thing, even though it was so hard for him. As long as his Jonghyun was happy......he could be happy too. He sighed as he closed the curtains and went to bed. 

 

~The end


End file.
